In recent years, there are needs for highly reliable electronic apparatuses having high resistance to impact on the market of electronic apparatuses. An electronic apparatus contains a plurality of modules used for various purposes. Protecting these modules from vibration and impact leads to the improvement of reliability of electronic apparatuses. Thus, softening vibration and impact on modules contributes to the improvement of reliability of electronic apparatuses.